Eres Tú
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Para Nami era difícil imaginarse en un mundo en el que su amado capitán no estuviera, aunque aveces le daban ganas de mandarlo a volar lejos! Pero todo cambia cuando la pelinaranja se enfada con Luffy y este comienza a pedirle consejo a sus nakama. ¿Podrá hacer que su navegante se desenfade?¿Qué pasará con los consejos que le dará Sanji sobre las mujeres? - LuNa - LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bellos lectores! :D Aquí les traigo otro Fic LuNa! ^x^ Aish como amo esta pareja…Espero que disfruten de la lectura! :3  
¡Ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro-Oda! **

.

.

_**Eres Tú**_

.

Era muy de madrugada, el sol amenazaba por salir iluminándolo todo y ahí estaba la navegante del Thousand Sunny, despierta y sin poder dormir, paseándose de un lado a otro en su cuarto de cartografía mientras que pensaba en aquella extraña pesadilla que la hizo levantar y le espantó el sueño. Nami siempre había sido consciente de sus sentimientos hacia su capitán, lo quería, más que eso, estaba enamorada de él y el hecho de haber tenido aquella pesadilla la hizo sentirse aún más consciente de sus sentimientos.

Soñó que estaba en medio de una guerra, no sabía por qué luchaban o por qué estaba ella ahí, pero todo era muy confuso. De pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero no lograba divisar quien era exactamente, hasta que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse de manera más lenta, empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco las personas que la rodeaban y lo vio, ahí, tirado en el suelo, medio moribundo. Era Luffy, y no era su voz la que la llamaba, era su mente, su ser. Sin pensarlo si quiera ella corría hacia él desesperadamente para socorrerlo, pero cada paso que daba eran metros de distancia que él tomaba de ella, y para cuando por fin estuvo a su lado ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar de sus labios fue un último suspiro cargado de impotencia y dolor, luego todo se volvía obscuro, estaba sola, desesperada y su amado capitán muerto, y luego despertó empapada en sudor y con los ojos húmedos en lágrimas.

Para Nami, su capitán era esencial en su vida, incluso más que el dinero. Sentía que no podría vivir en un lugar en el que Luffy no existiera. Estaría perdida.

Y desesperada por saber si el moreno estaba bien, salió silenciosamente de su cuarto y caminó hacía la habitación de los chicos, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vio ahí, durmiendo plácidamente a la vez que daba fuertes ronquidos.

– "De seguro que sueña con carne ahora mismo…"– pensó mientras lo miraba tiernamente. Y decidida a abandonar aquel lugar, comenzó a juntar sigilosamente la puerta, hasta que escuchó que, entre los ronquidos de los muchachos, una voz familiar la nombraba entre suspiros.

– "Luffy…me nombró mientras duerme!?" – creyó haberlo oído decir su nombre, y muy sorprendida por tal acontecimiento, volvió a abrir la puerta y lo vio en la misma posición que antes, pero su rostro parecía tener una expresión diferente, era como si estuviera confundido, o algo por el estilo.

– Nami...– volvió a decir el capitán, y fue tanta la sorpresa de la pelinaranja que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no dejar salir un pequeño grito de emoción, aunque pronto esa emoción se esfumaría, ya que él continuó hablando.

– Nami… ami…Tami…Dani! – y, a la vez que decía aquel último nombre, se sentó precipitadamente y con los ojos semi abiertos, acción que sobresalto a la navegante. Se quedó observándola unos cuantos segundos, y la pelinaranja, sin mover ni un solo músculo, se quedó esperando para ver que ocurría, pero Luffy solo le sonrió adormiladamente y volvió a dormirse, esta vez, con una sonrisa de paz en su moreno rostro.

La navegante, intrigada por lo recién ocurrido, cerró rápidamente la puerta, corrió a su cuarto y se metió en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

– "Dios! Luffy a veces es tan…me dan ganas de lanzarlo al mar!"– se decía a sí misma.

Por fin había salido el sol, todos ya estaban en pie desayunando la exquisita comida de Sanji, pero no con sus habituales ánimos, y sucedía que alguien en la tripulación irradiaba un aura asesina.

– Oí Chopper, ¿sabes qué es lo que le ocurre a Nami? – preguntaba Usopp en susurros para no ser escuchado por la susodicha.

– Me parece que está en aquellos días "rojos" que tienen las mujeres – le contestaba el pequeño doctor con el mismo tono susurrante.

En otro extremo de la mesa, Zoro le preguntaba a Robin si sabía por qué el estado de ánimo de la vieja bruja, pero Robin solo se limitaba a contestarle con miradas. Así todos, a excepción de Luffy, comentaban en susurros el estado de ánimo de Nami, pero se hizo un silencio en el instante en el que esta se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina para irse a su cuarto de cartografía. Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar con mayor libertad del estado de ánimo de la navegante.

– ¿Que Nami estaba enfadada? – decía Luffy rascándose la nuca.

– ¿¡Es que no te diste cuenta!? – le contestaba Usopp totalmente impactado por lo poco perceptivo que resultaba ser su capitán en veces.

– Nami-san irradiaba un aura asesina! – comentaba Brook mientras que afinaba su violín.

– Hm…Bien! Iré a ver que le ocurre – dijo decidido el capitán al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de silencio al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa para salir.

– Luffy…Fue un placer tenerte como capitán – le decía Zoro a la vez que le hacía una señal con la mano.

Y el moreno se encaminó al cuarto de cartografía. No sabía muy bien el porqué, pero necesitaba verla feliz, y no enfadada como todos decían que estaba. Y es que el hecho de verla alegre le llenaba el corazón, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien por qué.

– Nami, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntaba el atolondrado moreno, pero la cosa era que ya estaba dentro del cuarto y parado junto a ella – Los muchachos dicen que estabas enfadada, ¿es verdad? – decía con un tono levemente inocente, a la vez que le tomaba algunos largos mechones de cabello y jugueteaba con ellos.

– Luffy… ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Estoy trabajando en un mapa, así que por favor lárgate – fue esa la respuesta que recibió por parte de la pelinaranja, entonces supo que algo no estaba bien, después de todo, habían veces en la que se pasaba tardes enteras haciendo nada en aquel cuarto mientras que ella dibujaba sus mapas, y nunca lo había echado por tal motivo.

– Oí…Sé que te pasa algo…además, anoche soñé que llegabas a mi cuarto y te quedabas mirándome...parecías algo apenada…– el moreno no siguió hablando porque intentaba recordar qué era exactamente lo que estaba soñando, y Nami, con el rostro metido en su plano, rogaba porque él no recordara que eso había sido verdad.

– Ah! Ya recuerdo! – Dijo animadamente Luffy a la vez que hacía un gesto con las manos – "mierda! Qué va a decir…ahora no va a parar de preguntarme por qué había ido a su cuarto…" – pensó la pelinaranja aun sumergida en su plano.

– Estaba soñando en cómo llamar a un gran trozo de carne! Shishishishi… Había pensado que Nami tal vez le quedaría bien… - dijo finalmente el capitán un tanto avergonzado por la última frase, pero no le hizo mucha gracia a la joven – ¿¡Me estás comparando con un maldito trozo de carne!? – decía molesta, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, y ardiendo en llamas, lo mando a volar fuera de su cuarto con un fuerte puñetazo, para finalmente gritarle – ¡Y no vuelvas por aquí! –.

– y ahora qué fue lo que hice mal?...ni si quiera me dejo que terminara de explicarle lo que seguía…– se decía a si mismo el agredido mientras que se acomodaba el sombrero y se sobaba el chichón de la frente.

El día transcurrió de manera tranquila, y nadie se acercó al cuarto de cartografía si no era necesario, pero Luffy se sentía intrigado y un poco agredido por la actitud de su navegante, y sin saber muy bien cómo arreglar la situación, comenzó a buscar consejos. Se dirigió hacia el nakama que de seguro sabría más que nadie sobre aquellos temas que involucraran a mujeres, y ese, para él, de seguro que era Usopp.

– Oí, Usopp…¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo mientras que lo se sentaba junto a él – Claro! ¿Qué es? – decía animadamente el tirador mientras que arreglaba algunas de sus herramientas. – ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a una chica que está enfadada para pedirle que me deje terminar de explicar algo? – A Usopp le sorprendió que su capitán le preguntara ese tipo de cosas, aunque no tanto, después de todo, desde hace bastante tiempo sabía que algo raro había entre él y Nami, y sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería le contestó despreocupadamente – Pues, solo ve y díselo, se claro con ella y todo irá bien – y Luffy, feliz por aquel consejo, intentó ejecutarlo, pero el resultado de eso fue solo otro chichón más en el otro extremo de su frente.

Supo entonces, que no estaba bien entrar de golpe y tratar de explicar rápidamente lo que quería, porque podría ser que tal vez, solo tal vez, derramara la tinta que usaba la chica para dibujar sus mapas encima de uno de ellos.

Le pidió consejo a casi todos sus nakama, pero algunos consejos no los creyó muy útiles, como por ejemplo el de Brook, que era pedirle el color de sus pantis a cambio de la explicación que quería darle, o el de Zoro, que era entrar y gritarle lo que tenía que decir.

El consejo que más le gusto fue el de Franky, el cual le dijo que se pusiera partes robóticas en su cuerpo y fuera a explicarle la situación a la navegante, o que provocó que Luffy se imaginara casi como un ciborg, pero luego de que lo pensara durante un instante, se dio cuenta de que las partes roboticas no le serían de mucha ayuda, ni siquiera contra los duros golpes de la pelinaranja, tal vez una armadura (?) pero no había tiempo para ello, él quería una solución rápida.

Entonces recordó que a Sanji le gustan mucho las mujeres y fue en busca de algún consejo.

– Oí Sanji…¿Qué puedo hacer si una chica se enfada conmigo y no quiere escucharme? – le decía con expresión apenada el moreno al Ero-cook, el que le contestó un tanto feliz de que su capitán se preocupara por cosas así. – Vaya…No pensé que eso te importara, pero bueno, te diré lo que debes hacer... – Y esa sola frase fue el inicio de algo que ningún nakama creyó que fuera posible.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora! :D espero que les esté gustando! Decidí hacer este fic de dos capítulos…y en el próximo habrá Lemon! x/x y una nueva faceta de Luffy! X3 Pero bueno, mejor no digo más.  
Como sea, ¡Nos leemos! :D**

**Bunny D. Loxar**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola queridos lectores! No desesperen (?) Aquí les traigo el siguiente y último capítulo (LEMON) de este Fanfic! :D Espero que les guste! Y perdón por el retraso D: no me gusta demorarme mucho con lo de subir capítulos o fics, pero es que me habían cortado el internet :C **_

_**En fin, ni One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda! c:**_

_**Disfruten! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eres Tú**_

_**.**_

– Oí Sanji… ¿Qué puedo hacer si una chica se enfada conmigo y no quiere escucharme? – Le decía con expresión apenada el moreno al Ero-cook, el que le contestó un tanto feliz de que su capitán se preocupara por cosas así – Vaya…No pensé que eso te importara, pero bueno, te diré lo que debes hacer... – Y esa sola frase fue el inicio de algo que ningún nakama creyó que fuera posible.

Pasaron toda la tarde encerrados en la cocina. Luffy intentaba poner la mayor atención posible y Sanji intentaba ser lo más claro posible. El resto de la tripulación, a excepción de Nami que seguía encerrada en su cuarto de cartografía, se preguntaba qué rayos era lo que tanto hacían el rubio y el capitán en la cocina, aunque no les extrañaba que ambos estuvieran ahí, después de todo, el cocinero siempre estaba ahí, y Luffy también.

Cayó la noche, una suave y tibia brisa mecía al Thousand Sunny, y durante la escandalosa cena que tuvieron todos, se decidió que ese día le tocaría hacer guardia a Nami. Nadie se opuso y nadie dio comentario alguno acerca del tema, ni si quiera ella misma. Todo transcurrió de manera normal hasta la hora en la que todos se fueron a dormir.

La navegante se paseaba de un extremo del barco a otro. Sentía que algo no iba bien, su instinto le decía que algo estaba por ocurrir, pero no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo. Finalmente, y cansada de tanto debatirse para ella misma si había sido muy dura con Luffy o si se lo merecía, se apoyó en una de las barandas del Sunny y se quedó mirando la inmensa luna que había frente a ella, y de pronto surgió un pensamiento dentro de su mente.

¿Y si ese presentimiento que le había dado hace unos momentos tenía algo que ver con aquel horrible sueño que había tenido la noche anterior? No quiso creer que era así, intentó alejar lo que más pudo aquella idea, pero cada vez se hacía más presente, estaba comenzando a asustarse, hasta que de pronto una voz un tanto titubeante la sacó de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

– O-Oí Nami…– Definitivamente era él. La pelinaranja se volteó y lo vio ahí, parado frente a ella, recién bañado, con el cabello un tanto alborotado, con su sombrero de paja colgando de su espalda, un traje negro, y una camisa roja. Se veía encantador, no, era más que eso, se veía atractivo, seductor, sexy e incluso un poco elegante. Y Nami quedó en blanco. No tenía palabras que pudieran expresar lo que estaba sintiendo al verlo de aquella manera.

– ¿¡L-Luffy!? ¿Por qué estás vestido así? – Dijo muy sorprendida al cabo de unos minutos de haberlo estado inspeccionando.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es que uno no se puede vestir así de vez en cuando? – Contestó el moreno mirando hacía la luna, intentando hacerse el interesante, y al ver que Nami también lo hacía, prosiguió.

– Es hermosa, siempre lo ha sido…Aunque no hablo de la luna – dijo sin mirar a su compañero a la vez que pensaba – "¿Era así el dicho que me dijo Sanji? ¿Lo habré dicho bien? Tal vez me equivoqué…Oh bueno, igual estuvo bien" –

Y por otra parte, una navegante totalmente extrañada, sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada pensaba –"Qué es lo que le ocurre!?...¿Será que los extraterrestres me cambiaron a mi capitán?"– pero no pudo seguir pensando muchas más tonterías porque la voz del moreno, nuevamente, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó mientras se acercaba de manera excesiva al rostro de la pelinaranja.

– Herm…no, digo sí, digo...Luffy! ¿Qué demonios te traes entre manos?– preguntó ya un poco intrigada por la actitud de su compañero, y porque la hacía dudar hasta de cómo se llamaba al estar tan cerca de ella y en esas condiciones.

– Nada, ¿No ves que no tengo nada en mis manos? – le contestaba él a la vez que le mostraba ambas manos.

– "Okay, creo que eso demuestra que los ovnis no se llevaron a mi capitán…"– pensó Nami.

– Entonces, ¿tienes o no tienes hambre? – volvió a preguntar el moreno, y la respuesta que recibió por parte de la navegante fue un sí. Para qué iba contestar que no, si se moría de hambre ya que durante la cena no fue mucho lo que había comido.

Luffy, feliz de ver que su plan no se había echado a perder, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cocina, le abrió la puerta, y un tanto ansioso la hiso pasar. Al entrar, ella pudo ver que la habitación estaba iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas, en la mesa había un pequeño frasco con algunas de las flores que cultiva Robin y estaba servida con una pequeña pero exquisita cena para dos.

– Luffy...No recuerdo que hoy sea ninguna fecha especial como para que estés haciendo algo así para mí…– Dijo la pelinaranja al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Para ella, todas las emociones y sensaciones que tenía en ese entonces eran abrumadoras. Su capitán nunca, desde que lo conocía, había sido así. Era alguien totalmente distinto, pero no dejaba de ser él en absoluto. Todo era tan extraño.

– Siéntate…yo hice la comida shishishi…solo espero que haya quedado bien – el moreno hablaba emocionado, y en sus ojos se podía advertir una chispa distinta, era como si hubiera descubierto algo que antes no sabía que podía hacer.

Y sin decir palabra alguna, la joven se sentó, pero fue su capitán el que le corrió la silla para que lo hicera, y luego él se fue a su lugar, frente a ella. Nami se llevó un bocado de carne a la boca y el moreno, expectante, la observó hasta que se tragó lo que se había llevado a la boca, y preguntó.

– ¿Y? ¿Cómo está? – pero la chica, más que asombrada, se echó otro bocado más, y le contestó eufóricamente – Está exquisito! ¿De verdad fuiste tú el que lo cocinó? De seguro que Sanji te dijo cómo hacerlo, pero el mérito es totalmente tuyo! – y continuó comiendo el resto de la cena, y Luffy, feliz del resultado, se devoró lo de su plato.

Era verdad, estaba delicioso, y cómo no iba a estarlo si Sanji lo golpeaba brutalmente cada vez que tomaba el ingrediente equivocado, o cada vez que se comía sus propias creaciones. Fueron lecciones muy duras, pero logró hacer un plato bien, y pudo esperar sin comérselo.

Fue una velada tranquila, cenaron calmadamente y charlaron de cosas tontas. Luego, el capitán ordenó el lugar y le ofreció bailar, aunque él no era muy bueno en esas cosas.

– Pero no tenemos música…además ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir – le decía Nami, pero él le insistía en que bailaran, y ella terminó por aceptar. Entonces la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, y comenzó a moverse como lo había ensayado antes con el ero-cook. Al estar ambos tan cerca el uno del otro, la pelinaranja pudo sentir un leve aroma a perfume, pudo sentir su respiración, y no sabía si eran las palpitaciones de ella o las de Luffy las que sentía.

– Es agradable hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando – le comento la navegante a Muguiwara mientras que recostaba su rostro en su hombro, y él sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la abrazó aferrándola lo más que pudo, y le dijo al oído con un tono susurrante y seductor.

– ¿Aún sigues enfadada por lo de antes? – y ella, al sentir su aliento cerca del cuello, y al escuchar aquel tono tan sensual, no pudo más que tomarle el rostro y contestarle cariñosamente – No, pero quiero saber qué es lo que querías explicarme – y él, contento de oír eso, la beso castamente en los labios, hecho que sorprendió por enésima vez a la pelinaranja, y comenzó a explicar.

– Verás…pensé que tu nombre le quedaría bien a un pedazo de carne porque…pues…es que me encanta la carne! Y en mi sueño había un gran y delicioso pedazo que tenía tu nombre, y otros pedazos pequeños y quemados con otros raros nombres parecidos…pero el que tenía tu nombre era el mejor! Shishishi…y pensé que le quedaría bien Nami porque tú también me encantas y quiero comerte. Ese es todo el asunto! Shishishi – y esa fue la breve explicación que el moreno le dio un poco avergonzado por haber dejado saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

– Entonces… Dejando de lado lo de la carne… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo de manera sugerente la pelinaranja, pero al parecer su compañero no captó muy bien la idea.

– ¿Que tú nombre le quedaba mejor? – contestó el moreno con expresión un tanto confusa.

– No, eso no, la otra parte – volvió a decir Nami, coqueteándole, pero él, nuevamente no captaba la atmosfera.

– Que en mi sueño– pero la pelinaranja no lo dejó terminar, ya que sabía lo que diría, y sin perder tiempo lo besó. Fue una tierna demostración de amor, pero poco a poco ambos comenzaron a hacerlo más apasionado.

Luffy recordaba que uno de los tantos consejos que le había dado el ero-cook, era besar con la lengua, así que intentó hacerlo, y sorpresivamente le resultó y su compañera respondía más que bien ante esto, pero pronto debieron separarse para poder tomar algo de aire.

– Es esto a lo que me refería cuando decía que quería comerte Shishishi! – dijo agitadamente el moreno, y sin dejar que la pelinaranja le contestara algo, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez de manera más salvaje. Introdujo su lengua de manera agresiva y comenzó a explorar cada rincón, a la misma vez que se mezclaba con la felina lengua de la joven.

Nami, sin aguantarse las ganas que tenía hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo, comenzó a tocar los fuertes pectorales de su querido capitán, y vaya qué musculatura! Luego comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de aquella colorada camisa, posó sus manos en la espalda del muchacho, y la exploró a gusto, pero su meta no era precisamente la espalda de su compañero, por lo que comenzó a bajar lentamente, y agarró con ambas manos las nalgas del moreno, provocando que éste pegara un pequeño brinco.

Ambos rieron por aquella reacción, y continuaron con lo que estaban, besándose, tocándose, observándose, pero eso ya se estaba haciendo poco, y Luffy recordó que para poder hacer aquello que le habían aconsejado, debía tener a su chica desnuda, así que mientras se besaban, trató de desnudarla, pero en aquel intento perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron pasando por el lado de la mesa, y en un intento por no caer tomaron el mantel, y cayó sobre ellos una botella de saque, mojándolos a ambos.

– Bueno, supongo que esto le dará más sabor…– dijo Luffy sentándose, y en un rápido movimiento se quitó su camisa y la dejó a un lado, para luego, y aprovechando que la pelinaranja estaba tendida debajo de él, posicionarse sobre ella y hacer lo que quería hacer, pero antes se quedó observándola. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y se ajustaban perfectamente a su silueta, era perfecta y se veía preciosa iluminada por la poca luz de las velas.

Comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y ella no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, disfrutaba de ver a Luffy en esa nueva faceta. Una vez que la tuvo sin ropa, comenzó a besarla. Beso su frente, sus ojos, una de sus mejillas, y luego sus labios. Empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con caricias, bajó por su cuello, y se detuvo en sus senos. Los contemplo durante unos segundos, y luego acarició sus pezones como si siempre hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo. Tomó ambos pequeños botones rosados y los apretó suavemente, para luego trazar círculos alrededor de ellos, excitándose él y a la vez a la navegante, que soltaba fuertes suspiros con aquella acción.

Siguió con su recorrido, pasó por su abdomen y sintió la piel de la chica impregnada con un suave toque de sake y sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamer desde la zona del ombligo hacia su pubis. Recordó que Sanji le había dicho que en aquella parte secreta, las chicas tienen un pequeño botón, y que si lo lamía, ellas iban a ser felices, o algo parecido, así que no se detuvo, le abrió ambas piernas y lo vio, aunque aquella parte le parecía extraña, lo hizo igual, quería oír a Nami ser feliz, así que lamió delicadamente aquella zona.

– L-Luffy! Qué estás...– dijo la pelinaranja enderezándose un poco, pero no pudo pronunciar alguna otra palabra ya que el placer que sintió le llegó como olas al cuerpo y se dejó caer hacía atrás a la misma vez que gemía levemente y cuando estaba por llegar a su orgasmo Luffy se detuvo, la miró y le dijo.

– No me equivocaba! Sí que eres deliciosa Nami…pero no quiero hacerlo así…quiero hacerlo de la otra manera…– y sin más, se posicionó sobre ella, se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba, dejando su gran erección afuera, y se quedó mirándola fijamente como pidiendo su autorización para hacer lo que quería, pero la navegante estaba tan excitada que prefirió besarlo para dejarle en claro que si podía.

Entonces, sin poder aguantar más, el moreno la penetró lentamente, sintiendo como una pequeña tela se rompía y un pequeño gemido de dolor salía de la boca de la chica, pero era algo inevitable, así que para intentar que ella no estuviera tan consiente de aquel dolor, la besó apasionadamente y le pidió que solo se quedara con la sensación de sus besos.

Así rápidamente se fue aquella incomodidad, y dio paso a todo el placer que estaban por sentir, pero la navegante no quería que todo lo hiciera su capitán, así que lo hizo sentarse, posó sus delgados brazos en los fuertes hombros del chico y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, y él, afirmado de sus caderas, la guiaba a su ritmo, aunque por ser la primera vez para los dos, terminó de manera rápida. Demasiado rápida para su gusto.

– Nami, eso fue increíble…Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo! – decía Luffy animadamente y sin un rastro de cansancio en su moreno rostro.

– A qué esperamos entonces? – fue lo que le contestó ella, e hicieron el amor por segunda vez, pero ahora sabiendo bien cómo debía hacerse, quisieron probar una posición distinta, así que Luffy le indicó a la pelinaranja que se pusiera de pie frente a él y que se apoyara de una de las silla que estaba junto a ella. Una vez que estuvo así, él se posicionó detrás y volvió a penetrarla, pero ahora sus estocadas eran más profundas, más exactas y más placenteras. Volvieron a llegar a un estrepitoso orgasmo. Y cayeron agotados al suelo, uno sobre el otro.

– Entonces… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hace este tipo de cosas? …Digo, siempre pensé que eras un total ignorante en estos temas…y nunca creí que algún día pudiera estar de esta manera contigo – le comentó Nami apoyada en sus firmes pectorales.

– Es que le pedí ayuda a los chicos, pero al final fue Sanji el que me dijo algunas cosas…no quería que siguieras enojada conmigo…– dijo un poco apenado, pero pronto se le paso, ya que la navegante, al oír aquellas palabras, se le derritió el corazón al imaginárselo pidiendo ayuda y se le subió encima para comenzar, nuevamente, otra sesión de toques, besos, caricias, lamidas, y demás, y para ninguno de los dos fue necesario decir lo que sentía, porque ya estaba más que claro.

.

Al siguiente día, todos se estaban levantando para desayunar y así comenzar un nuevo día lleno de nuevas aventuras, aunque al parecer otros dos ya habían vivido muchas aventuras, ya que estaban tirados desnudos en el suelo de la cocina, cubiertos solo por la camisa de Luffy y plácidamente dormidos. El primero en entrar fue Sanji, y gracias al grito que dio, toda la tripulación corrió hacia el lugar de los hechos para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y quedaron impactados. Nunca pensaron que su tan infantil capitán pudiera hacer algo así. Y los gritos de sorpresa, en conjunto con las maldiciones que lanzaba el cocinero, terminaron por despertar a la parejita de tortolitos.

Nami, totalmente avergonzada, intentaba taparse con lo que encontraba, y terminó enrollándose en el mantel que estaba colgando de la mesa. Luffy, por otra parte, se reía de la situación y le daba igual que todos lo vieran desnudo.

– Si hubiera sabido que me pedías consejos para hacerle este tipo de cosas sucias a mi hermosa Nami-swan nunca te los hubiera dado! Maldito capitán Mierdoso! – le gritaba el rubio al moreno tapándose con una mano la nariz para no dejar salir los chorros de sangre, a quien lo afirmaban Usopp y Chopper, Franky lloraba diciendo que la pequeña y Luffy ya eran todos unos adultos, Brook chorreaba sangre nasal…o lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido nariz, Zoro se burlaba del ero-cook por haber aconsejado al chico, y Robin miraba indiscretamente a la pareja.

Al final todos, a excepción de Robin, terminaron brutalmente golpeados por Nami, y las burlas a la parejita de seguro no terminarían durante un largo, laaaargo tiempo.

.

.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**Nuevamente perdón por el retraso :C …Espero que les haya gustado! :D había pensado en hacer un extra, pero prefiero hacerlo un nuevo fic 7u7… De cualquier manera, Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos por leer la historia y por dejarme sus reviews! :DD **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo en algún otro momento ;)**_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
